24 Hours in the Life of Andrew Keegan
by connor1504
Summary: An collection of short stories fleshing out the character and life of Andrew Keegan before the main story, The Sixth Child. I don't own Evangelion, or even the name Andrew Keegan technically.
1. Chapter 1

Andrew Keegan #1 24 Hours in the Life of Andrew Keegan

Year, 2025

The morning light shone through the tightly shut windows. Rising from a crumpled pile of blankets, a young man yawns, wiping the weariness from his eyes. Looking out the window, he briefly glances over the melted Polar Ice Caps, before smiling at the majestic view laid out before him.

"Glad I get private quarters", he mutters to the ocean. Keeping his smile plastered to his face, he was glad in the knowledge that even though the giant ship The Wunder had nearly a full crew, all Division Officer's, Bridge Staff, and the two Pilots had private quarters. Walking over to the bathroom, he take a quick shower before going to brush his teeth. Staring into the small, defogging square on the mirror, the young man looks into his greyish blue eyes. Even though they gleamed with determination, they also brimmed with an ocean of sadness and lined with an age that seemed to be foreign on his otherwise 16 year old face. Not many people questioned on why the man seemed to be frozen in time, as the two Evangelion Pilots had the same problem. Of course there were rumors that he was a former pilot, but the young man had chosen to ignore them. Finished drying, the young man finishes changing as a knock on the door interrupts his morning routine. Opening the ugly metal door, a crisp salute greets him.

"Come on in Freidrich, I told you that you don't have to be formal with me." The young man smiles as the sixty something military man strides in, age not dampening his powerful stride.

"Love doing that to you Andrew, it always gets under your skin." He smiles, turning away from the door and starting a steady gait down the hall. Andrew runs to catch up, before changing pace to keep with him.

"Your schedule for today." Freidrich says, as he passes a small clipboard over to Andrew. "I know you would forget without my intervention."

"At 7:30, we have breakfast. After breakfast, your to report to Captain Katsuragi for the department's heads meeting, at 9:30 you're to head off to check the security of the Pilots. 10:30 Is checking the security of the Evangelions. Around 12:00 we head off to lunch, and thirty minutes later we fly out to patrol two of the aircraft carriers in the fleet, Over the Rainbow and The Jaeger. 17:00 we return to the Wunder, and at 17:30 we have dinner. 18:00 You start to file the days paperwork and at 21:00 you head off to your bunk for bed." Freidrich listed as Andrew sighed.

"Never thought that after two Apocalypse's I would still be filing paperwork."Andrew mumbles. Freidrich laughs as Andrew smiles at his adoptive father, glad to know that they got to spend time together, and glad that he didn't have to bear the burden of the Commander of Fleet Security alone. He was also glad that he wasn't alone in leading the combination of Nerv's former Section 2 Security and the protection of the two Pilots, though Andrew wasn't sure which was tougher, considering the Pilot's need to get there way. Entering the Mess Hall and grabbing the gruel that was for lunch, the duo sit down for breakfast.

-Dun Dun DUN-

The meeting was long and tedious, with reports from the other 10 or 11 division heads seeming to never end. When Captain Katsuragi finally dismissed them, Andrew stood up, exhausted. Checking the time, he went over to talk to his friend and colleague, Sakura Suzuhara. Sitting down to a cup of coffee, they looked out the window, watching a lone cloud drift over the Arctic ocean.

"How've you been lately." Andrew starts, sipping his coffee.

"It's been pretty rough ever since Akagi-sempai stood down from her position as Chief of Medical Staff. I had no idea that she did so much work, and that isn't even considering how many stupid injuries people get every day." She sighed.

"Really? Can you name a few of them?" Andrew smiled, drawing the cup of coffee close to his chest.

"Just yesterday a man came to the Medical office on one of the Destroyers, he had apparently thought skinny-dipping in the Arctic Ocean would be a good way to wake up." Sakura took a sip of her coffee, watching the Oceans blood red waves slap against one of the smaller ships in the fleet.

Laughing, Andrew gagged on his coffee. " I reacted the same way when I got the report!" Sakura laughed. " So how's your work been?"

"Not bad really, other than trying to patch up a fleets worth of Security holes, Preventing people living in close proximity from fighting with each other, and having to cater to the princess' every whim." Andrew chugged the rest of his coffee, setting it down.

"That bad?" Sakura asked.

"You've got no idea."

A beeping interrupts the conversation. Sighing, Andrew stands up " Speak of the devil… I've gotta go, see ya later."

Waving they split up, heading their separate way.

-Dun Dun DUN-

Pacing down the hall, Andrew clicks on an ipod, shifting through playlists and finally clicking on one titled 'boredom'.

His brisk pace finally lets up, as he turns to knock on a rather inconspicuous doorway. after a few moments, he opens the door, walking in.

"Well, Look who's finally here!" a voice rings out of the darkened room.

"Hey Asuka, you still breathing?" Andrew replies.

A bright flash of red pops into Andrew's vision as Asuka pops out of a clutter of junk.

"No, I'm really dead and you're just hallucinating, idiot." Asuka shouts.

"Well then, since you're out of my hair then, how's Mari, she's alive at least right?"

In one of the only clean corners of the room, by a stack of books, trash, and other junk a shout rings out.

"Go away! I'm sleeping!"

"Great" Andrew mutters at his two charges. While physically they were only about a year younger than him, looking to be around the ages of 15 and 16 respectively, they really were around 28 and 29 years old, same as Andrew. Asuka, looked a tad older, if only because of her eyepatch. Andrew always found it strange that he was the one in charge of their safety.

Walking over to one of the few chairs, Andrew plopped down, turning his music back on.

-Dun Dun Dun-

A few hours later, Andrew was following the pilots to the Evangelion Storage room. Watching the hulking behemoths suspiciously, he mused over how the fact that knowing the secrets of these giants only seemed to make them more revolting and dangerous.

"Stop!" Andrew shouted at one of the Eva mechanics.

The man turned quickly, staring blankly at Andrew.

"Do you know where I can find , I need to talk to her."

The mechanic continued to stare blankly for a few more seconds, before gesturing up the stairs toward the viewing center.

Throwing a quick "Thanks" at the man, Andrew quickly launched up the stairs, before turning into a large room, filled half with terminals and computers, and half with reinforced glass. A tall, blond woman stood, typing away at a terminal.

" " Andrew salauted.

"Please Andrew, its just Ritsuko, and I'm assuming you haven't come about being reinstated into the Eva Program." Ritsuko continued slamming away at the keyboard.

"Nope, that won't be happening If I have anything to say about it. Besides haven't I asked you to keep quiet about it?" Andrew asked, looking around to ensure the room was truly empty.

"A pity, we always need backup pilots." , turned away from the terminal, picking up a clipboard and lighting a cigarette.

"I came to check on that system you were installing in Eva-02." turning, he overlooks the two stationary Eva's.

"It's being implemented as we speak, but didn't you have a date with an aircraft carrier? We wouldn't want Misato to yell at you."

Jumping up, Andrew skittered away, as Ritsuko leaned back in her chair, laughing and lightening up another cigarette.

-Dun Dun Dun-

Andrew sat in the pilots seat of the helicopter, next to Freidrich. The launch pad charging up, the silence in the cockpit is promptly shattered by an automated voice calmly stating information."Catapult charged, firing process commencing."

A flash of fire emits from the catapult as the helicopter is launched forward almost at twice the Wunder's theoretical top speed. Andrew quickly manipulates the helicopter to rise above the Wunder, turning it towards the aircraft carriers.

"Been awhile since just the two of us flew." Freidrich smiles, leaning back.

"Yep, there is nothing quite like flying." Andrew smiled back, humming a few lines of a song.

"Really, nothing? I remember one thing you were truly passionate about… In fact it was one of things that got you out of your old shell." Freidrich smiled as he turned to look at Andrew.

"I've told you, I'm not piloting it again. Not after the screw up last time." Andrew snorts, bringing the helicopter low over the water as they scanned the side of The USS Over The Rainbow.

"They were your orders." Freidrich stated quite quickly.

"And look where they've got us now!" Andrews voice was rising in intensity.

"I see a successful young man who is trying to atone. Besides you were a soldier, soldiers follow orders."

"Remember, despite my appearances i'm 29, not exactly a 'young man' exactly. Besides, this is beyond just what happened to me."

"Yes but…" Freidrich started.

"Enough, this is pointless. Let's just enjoy on the past and not dwell on the past." Andrew sighed, as the helicopter floated over the USS Over The Rainbow.

-Dun Dun Dun-

Andrew lied down in his bed, finally finishing the enormous stack of paperwork. Sighing, he closed his eyes, finally embracing sleep after an exhausting day.

=========================Dun DUN done-

Authors Notes - Hey again, this is the start of the Andrew Keegan Stories, the ones I've told you about. The Actually story will come after these short ones, and be put into a separate story, but these stories were assignments in Creative Writing, therefore they may have different writing styles and points. Also on the main story, I've almost transcribing it and its sequel onto the computer. Expect it in a month. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew Keegan #2 A Discovery (3rd Person)

Walking down the ramp, Andrew turned towards a group working on breaking open the seal. Sighing, Andrew grabs the old hatch, like one of those on a submarine or a bank vault, and started to pull. The ancient hatch starts to move, before the handle spins around and releases the vault door. The sudden movement causes the small group of men to trip and fall. Andrew looks up from the pile of displaced men and peers into the now unsealed Nerv access tunnel. A large group moves up the ramp to the only source of light, exiting the geofront. Leading this ragtag group, is a familiar purple haired women in an old, tattered track jacket. Saluting, Andrew breaks off the tense silence.

"Welcome back, Captain Katsuragi."


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew Keegan #3 A Memory (1st person)

The Evangelion stared back at me, an imposing sight to those not used to their sheer size. It was like an ant staring at a car, the Eva face alone was over ten times my height. I smile at how the Eva's used to awe me, embracing old memories.

The white and black being towered over me. Awe, is the only word to describe the feeling this thing put into me. "W-w-what is that?" I finally stammer, slowly edging away from the colossus. The small, weasley man next to me shifted his glasses. Even 12 year olds stood over him. His face was round, but not fat, and his demeanor, though obviously proud at my reaction recieved, was also filled with a humility that complimented him. He was almost cute, in a totally hetrosexual kind of way.

"That's Evangelion Unit- 04! Mankind's response to the Second Impact!" his chest puffed out with pride. 'Why are they showing me all of this?'

"You've been chosen to pilot it." A deeper, accented voice booms from behind me. Jumping, I scramble to turn around and face this new stranger. A tall, Japanese man stood there, in a dark black and purple uniform. His full beard and orange reflective glasses simply increased the unsettling feeling emanating from him. He simply put was a man that I couldn't help but feel wary of.

The weasley man next to me practically leapt out of his skin. He saluted before the torrent of words left his mouth. "ComanderIkariYouWeren'tExpectedHereForAFewWeeks!" he leans over to me, whispering just a tad too loud. "This is the Commander of the entirety of NERV, the Ceo if you would, be respectful."

If Ikari heard, he didn't respond, but simply stared at me as he judging or evaluating me. Finally he simply states "I will be monitoring your progress." before he turned to leave. I simply stood, watching one of the most powerful men in the world walk away, leaving me with a strange sense of both anticipation and dread.

Snapping out of my past, I shake off these unwelcome feelings. "Leave the past buried." I mutter to myself before marching off to my next responsibility.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew Keegan #4 A Meal (Written like a play)

Abbreviations

F - Freidrich

SS - Sakura Suzuhara

AS - Asuka Shikanami

AK - Andrew Keegan

In a mess hall, Asuka, Freidrich, Andrew and Sakura sit down at a table and start eating.

* Asuka looks up from her meal

AS - Hey Andrew!

* Andrew turns and looks to her.

AK - What now?

AS - I heard a rumor that they used to let a certain idiot into the Eva program. An idiot who wouldn't happen to now be sitting across from me.

*Freidrich and Sakura start to listen to the conversation.

SS - I've heard that too.

*Freidrich and Andrew share a quick glance, Andrew sighs.

AK - Freidrich already knows, but yeah, I was the pilot of Eva-04 in the United States.

AS - Ha! wasn't that the Eva that was destroyed before ever seeing combat! I knew they wouldn't trust you in a real fight!

AK - And yet they trust me to protect you. Shows how much they value your

*Freidrich interrupts, huffing his breath

F - Hey, cut it out you two.

* A brief silence, as Andrew returns to eating his food.

SS - Why did you become a pilot, Andrew?

AK- because I had to.

AS- Wait, if Eva-04 blew up, wiping out the facility, why are you and Freidrich still alive.

AK- I was in a Hospital away from the blast.

SS- Why, What happened?

AK- A mission.

SS- What mission?

*Freidrich stands up quickly, clearing his throat.

F- Andrew, we're running late on our inspection, shouldn't we get moving.

*Andrew finishes chewing his meal before leaving, thanking Freidrich after they leave Asuka's and Sakura's hearing range.

Fin


	5. Chapter 5

Andrew Keegan #5 Holiday

In a rare moment of festivity, the entire staff of the Wunder gathered in the mess hall. The hall was colored a bright red and green, as eggnog was poured all around and everyone mingled and jingled.

Toasting my group of friends, I shout "Merry Christmas!".

"Merry Christmass." They shout back, waving as I turn to celebrate with some of the men and women from my department.

A shout following a loud laugh rings out from one of the tables. I sit and smile as I watch the Commander out drink another foolish challenger, letting go of her serious demeanor for at least one day.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew Keegan #7 Fear (1st person)

I woke to the sound of screaming. The unfamiliar ceiling was rather white, a glaring bleached white that seemed it was built to hurt your eyes. I stood up, turning to see what the fuss was all about. Walking over to the nearest window, I looked up, watching the sky turn black and red, as in the far distance a strange large purple humanoid floated up, gripping a blood red sphere. The sphere morphed into a blindingly white person, who radiated with pure power. The person looked rather normal, other than the fact that they were pure white and over 50 meters tall.

"O god." I mutter, tripping over the hospital bed. "It's the Third Impact isn't it? Has Gendo failed? Did I fail?" I lay on the bed, tears streaming down my eyes as someone burst through the door.

"We need to get out of here!" Freidrich shouted as he pulled me up, throwing me over his shoulder like a bag of salt, he raced up the hospitals stairs to the rescue chopper. Shoving me in the passenger seat, he gunned the engines, turning to me. "We're headed to NERV, ok Andrew. Andrew? Andrew look at me!" Freidrich continued to shout at me as the Apocalypse continued around us.

A sudden flash of light, like a lightning bolt struck the purple Eva, pinning it to the ground. I stared as a large, twined spear pinned the monster to the ground, narrowly averting the apocalypse around us.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew Keegan #8 (3rd person)

2016

Andrew walked around his room, flipping over some stacks of books.

"God do I need to get organized." He mutters, before flipping over a table and growling. "Damn it." Andrew finally walks over to his desk, opening the first draw. "Finally!" he shouts as he pulls out his security clearance badge. Pinning it to his uniform, Andrew starts to leave, preparing for another day assisting the head of security, Captain Katsuragi.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew Keegan #9 A Lesson Learned (1st Person)

The helicopter was flying around in small tight circles. I sat at the helm, a cheshire grin etched onto my face. Freidrich had decided that as a surprise eleventh birthday present, he would start to teach me how to pilot a helicopter.

"Good job!" he smiles, patting my head. "We should probably start heading back towards the base, air currents around here tend to get hectic afternoon."

"What are you talking about? We're doing fi-" I'm interrupted by the helicopter starting to spin randomly. "Speak of the devil." I stammer, struggling with the rudder against the winds onslaught.

Finally giving up, I shout "Freidrich! Help!"

He quickly grabs the control stick, before gently leading the helicopter out of the small ravine.

"You learned something very valuable today, Andrew." Freidrich starts. "You've learned that sometimes you need to rely on others. Trust is important in the military, even privatized ones like Nerv."

Nodding I silently reflect on Freidrich's words as we head off towards base.


	9. Chapter 9

Andrew Keegan #10 A Love Letter( or Poem.)

Dear [**Name Expunged]**

Your beauty is beyond comprehension.

"God that sounds dumb."

Your eyes are as blue as a pool of water

"Great, most of the water now is blood red so that means exactly nothing."

Your hair is like a silken sheet, that flows like a bronze river.

"Cheesy, but manageable."

Your intellect is the only challenger of your beauty.

"What is this MMA?"

I love you for everything you are, and I will always love you.

"I feel like I'm misquoting an old song."

Love Andrew.

"It's a piece of crap." and with that, Andrew stood up and crumpled up the lonely letter, discarding it with all the rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Andrew Keegan #11 Obituary

Today marks the passing of Andrew S. Keegan, who died working with the men and women of the ship The Wunder. Andrew was born post second impact in Burlington Township, New Jersey. Being raised by his adoptive father, Freidrich Jaeger, he was involved with the private military NERV for his entire life. Spending the first half of his life working with NERV to prevent the Third Impact through the use of the Evangelion series, he later spent the rest of his life trying to repair the damage of the pseudo- Third Impact while preventing a Fourth. He lived his life serving humanity, and we can all live up to his example.

The Wunder publication, Arctic Ocean.

Authors notes

This one is entirely non canon (even in my fan fiction) but was required. So you've reached the end of this small journey, sorry on how short the stories were, but the main story is much longer. See you later.


End file.
